


How To Survive a Political Marriage

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Genderswap, Khan isn't full of rage, Political Marriage, Wedding Planning, some violence but only in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Marcus strong arms Captain Jamie Kirk into a political marriage to end a war he started. Jamie isn't thrilled of course, but something seems weirdly familiar about her prospective groom....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, my only options are to marry this guy or continue the never-ending war? Ugh. Way to back a girl into a corner." Jamie grimaced as she spoke.

"Believe me, Jamie, I fought it tooth and nail." Admiral Pike gave a frustrated sigh and fiddled with some papers on his desk as he tried to find words to tell Jamie she was basically a pawn in the Politics of Starfleet. "Marcus is immovable about this. Says you're the only qualified high ranking officer available." 

Jamie snorted. "Baloney. Captains Wilson and Tennell are just as qualified and just as single. He just wants me out of his hair because I disagree with how he's made Star Fleet prioritize war over exploring. This war with the augments could have been over years ago."

"True," Pike nodded, "but he also thinks your resume of saving the earth will be more impressive to Khan and his people."

"Well, if he's into genius level repeat offenders, I'm the woman for him." Jamie grinned impishly as she brought up their tumultuous introduction all those years ago.

Pike smiled affectionately at his protege, who had long since left off the repeat offending, though she could still cause plenty of headaches for the Admiralty. He picked up a PADD and handed it to her. "This is the official treaty. It will explain the details of the marriage agreement. I'd recommend reading it carefully, but quickly. Marcus wants your decision in a week."

"A week!!"She spluttered "that's all I get to make a life changing choice?"

He sighed, hating that she had to make this choice in the first place. "I know. It's not much time, but It's the most I could bargain for. He originally said three days."

Jamie gulped and looked down at the PADD, scanning its contents. It didn't take her long to get the gist: she would be leaving Starfleet, marrying one Khan Noonien Singh, and moving to the Augment colony on Celta Alpha 5. "So I sign my life away and we get peace." She said at last, wondering if it was worth it.

"You know I'll support you no matter what you decide," Pike reassured her as she stood to go.

"Thanks, Chris," she smiled wanly, " but I think we both know there's only one way we can go."


	2. Have we met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets her future groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: memories of violence and abduction in this chapter

Jamie walked into Admiral Marcus' office, signed contract in hand. She had wavered back and forth all week, but finally her war weary soul overrode her fear of being a trophy bride. Despite Khan's ferocious and well earned reputation on the battlefield, she had a feeling he wanted this conflict to end as much as she did. The whole mess had started because he was trying to protect his family. 

As she walked in, Marcus beamed pompously at her. "Well, well, here you are, Captain. Glad you decided to be part of this historic event. Peace at last." She forced herself not to roll her eyes. "And perfect timing, too. Khan, here, has also agreed to the terms."

He motioned to a tall, dark haired man who rose from his seat to greet her. "Captain Kirk, this is Khan Noonien Singh, the augment commander and your future husband." 

Jamie blushed at the word "husband", dropping her gaze to the floor. This was getting more awkward by the second. Why did the man boring through her with his gaze look so familiar?

She heard a deep chuckle and a hand was held out to her. "So we meet again, Captain," said the deep rumbly voice that she vaguely remembered from somewhere. Jamie took the hand and shook it, finally daring to look up.

She was looking at a long, rather thin face, with razor sharp cheekbones and greenish blue eyes that were twinkling with amusement at her. Remembrance came back to her with a shock.

There had been a Klingon attack and a fierce battle and she was fighting for her life. Klingons were going down around her, but always replaced by more and more.

There was pain and bleeding. She'd been tied up and kicked viciously, evil leering faces taunting her until a hooded figure burst out of nowhere and they began shrieking and dying at the brutal blasts of his weapon.

A calm voice had said, "I won't hurt you" as her ropes were cut, expert hands making quick work of the ropes, while not disturbing her injuries. She caught a glimpse of blue-green eyes before passing out and waking up mysteriously back on the Enterprise.

"So we do, Mr. Singh,"she managed to get out.

Marcus eyed both of them curiously. "You've met before?"

"Briefly." Replied Khan, still focused on Jamie, "under less than ideal circumstances". 

"Of course," chuckled the Admiral, looking rather pleased with himself. "Hope you can get more happily acquainted, then."

Jamie turned pink again. "Sir, when is the....um...wedding?" She asked quickly, hurriedly putting her PADD on the desk.

"Next month. May 21st to be exact", informed the admiral. Jamie gulped and looked at Khan."Can you be ready for that?"She inquired.

I believe so." He replied. "The question is, can you?"

That question rang in Jamie's ears as she left headquarters. She had one month. Would she ever really be ready?


	3. A Meeting In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Khan break the ice. Scotty isn't the only one who loves sandwiches.

Jamie spent a lot of time hiding, once the news of the treaty and alliance broke. But her friends were helpful and supportive, even though they couldn't stand the thought of losing her in one short month. Bones frightened off many a nosy reporter with his fearsome glares and Nyota and Carol were positively fierce with any that made it past the protective Doctor.

Four days after they met in the Admirals office, Jamie and Khan met for lunch under a secluded bench in a quiet part of the park near her dads memorial. She had picked up some sandwiches from her favorite deli and high tailed it over to the bench where he was waiting for her.

After lots of silent munching, during which Khan seemed to get a kick out of Jamie's rapturous enjoyment of her ham and Swiss, he undertook to make conversation. "How are you feeling about all of this?" He asked her, curious to see how she felt about being in an arranged match. Resentment and distrust would be perfectly understandable, yet he found himself hoping that she might one day accept him.

Jamie finished her sandwich and weighed her words carefully before replying. "Overwhelmed, cause wedding planning is serious business and we've only got a month. I'm nervous about the whole 'marrying a stranger' aspect of it but it's not quite as scary as it seemed when I realized who you were."

She turned and looked him straight in the eye. "Why did you save my life? We were fighting on opposite sides. I was probably a thorn in YOUR side."

"That is part of the reason" he admitted ruefully. "I admired your wit and tactical skills. You kept us on our toes, so to speak. But the more important factor was that you clearly didn't go into battle looking for glory or attempting to annihilate us out of fear. You wanted to protect your crew rather than conquer the enemy. In no way did you deserve to brutally killed by Klingons."

She stared into space thoughtfully before she continued. "You're right, I don't want this war, it's a horrible waste of human lives and time and I've hinted so to Marcus. It's why he's so eager to get rid of me. Star fleet was intended to be exploratory, not military. I don't think I could have continued following his bidding much longer. I was barely back to duty after the Klingon incident and almost died twice in the debacle at Starbase 9."

Khan grimaced. "That was a nightmarish encounter. What I fully intended to be a warning shot was badly mishandled, and your ship naturally responded in kind. When were you injured?"

"Near the start, sadly. A flying piece of metal just about impaled me. My CMO spent six hours putting me back together, so I missed most of the skirmish. When I woke up, and heard what happened, I began to seriously consider question my commitment to Starfleet. They were putting us all in danger because of Marcus' refusal to recognize your basic rights as human beings, augmented or not."

Jamie looked down as she spoke, hoping he wouldn't think her a coward. "My best friend talked me out of it, and then, BAM, I get this news" (she waved vaguely towards Khan) "and, well, everything's turned upside down".

She looked up again and added somewhat playfully, "I admit, If I'm going to marry a stranger, at least it's a stranger that doesn't want to murder me, considering he had a million chances and didn't do it."

Khan actually smiled at her, causing a weird twisty feeling inside Jamie. Then he spoke earnestly, looking at her intently.

"Captain, You are correct in that I harbor no homicidal urges against you. However, I don't intend to let you marry a stranger. We can spend this next month getting to know each other rather than trying to pretend the marriage is not going to happen. Would you like to try that?"

Slowly, Jamie brought her hand over to place it on his. "Yes, I think I would," she said, "and please, call me Jamie."


	4. Questions, Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Khan learn about each other.

Jamie and Khan (or Noonien, as he insisted she call him) did their best to forge a friendship in the midst of the whirlwind of wedding preparations. Whenever they could, they met up for a meal or just to talk. Jamie had created a list of Very Important Questions to ask him and carefully jotted down his answers in a small notebook.

"Are you sure you're okay with marrying me?" Yes?" "Do you hope to have a real relationship?" "Yes" "If that happens, would you want children someday?" "Yes, if you are willing."

"Name 5 Things that really annoy you." Khan usually responded rapidly. "Politicians, admirals, mosquitos, malfunctioning artificial gravity, and beautiful women peppering me with questions." 

Jamie's pencil stopped moving. His face was completely deadpan, but the twinkle in the eyes gave away his mirth. She laughed and poked him with the pencil. "Goofball. I'm trying to do you a favor here.....wait a minute, did you just call me beautiful?!?"

Needless to say, this scenario played out many times in the days that followed as they learned about each other. Jamie came to enjoy Noonien's very dry humor and subtle flirting. He was fiercely loyal to his people, (they had that in common), and very glad to be done with war. He was very reluctant to talk about his past and she decide that that kind of openness would come with time and trust.

Khan, for his part, found Jamie a fascinating conversationalist and very passionate about what she believed in. He already knew she was gifted with intelligence and quick wit, but it good to be able to see it somewhere besides battle. And, of course, it didn't hurt that she was very attractive with her fair hair and blue eyes. He quite hoped to see that beautiful smile often during their life together.

She admitted to a hatred of snakes and dislike of most Italian food and a great love of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and fudge brownies (also a good cheeseburger, when she could sneak it past Bones).

Khan confessed to being partial to classical music and all things Shakespeare. Most of his favorite foods were Indian dishes Jamie had never heard of, but oddly enough he enjoyed macaroni and cheese(not the fake boxed stuff, of course).

Jamie thought this was hysterically funny as she imagined Noonien blissfully devouring the gooey dish. "Kindly refrain from telling anyone about that. It is my secret weakness." He looked pained admitting it.

"Okay, Noonien, I promise." Jamie squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Cross my heart. Now, I believe it's my turn to tell you my five annoyances."

"Do go on. What irritates Captain Jamie T. Kirk?"

"Well..... pompous self-aggrandizing admirals, Klingons who stick their noses into other people's wars, celebrity photographers invading my privacy and people who keep offering pity and bemoaning that I don't get to marry Spock!! I mean, he's a great guy and all, but I've never thought of him like that. And he's pretty happy with Uhura, anyway. Also, hyposprays."

Khan considered this. He looked forward to removing all of said items from Jamie's list. The admiral, fangirls, and paparazzi wouldn't be an issue once they left earth and he would fight the Klingons ten times over if necessary. She would just have to deal with the hypos, though. That Doctor McCoy was not a man to be crossed. He could, however, provide distractions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun! The next chapter will hopefully be posted on Thursday. I've got a couple of crazy days coming up.


	5. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes shopping with the girls

Jamie and her two bridesmaids, Nyota Uhura and Carol Marcus, didn't have much time to find their dresses. Luckily, Carol knew of a little shop that sold dresses off the rack and they ended up in a cozy little shop in the older part of San Francisco.

Carol had been very surprised to be chosen as an attendant because, well, her mule-headed father was forcing Jamie into this. But Jamie considered Carol one of her best friends, regardless of her parentage.

Jamie and Nyota Uhura did not get along At All when they first met, but once they got to know and understand each other, hostility was gradually replaced by friendly bickering. You couldn't run a starship well, if you couldn't get along with your crew, after all.

So two weeks into her brief engagement Jamie was modeling gowns in front of her very enthusiastic friends. She didn't really have any idea of what she wanted, since marriage had never been one of her goals growing up and then she'd been too busy fighting a war to entertain the idea of being a bride.

To the tight sultry mermaid style she tried on first, they were enthusiastic that it looked GOOD on her, and it really did, but Jamie felt it was wrong for the formal ceremony they were going to have. It certainly was fun to strut around in, though.

Next was a ball gown that was quickly vetoed as having too much pouf. The full tulle skirt was a bit much for Jamie's taste and made her feel like a peacock. She affected a French queen air and pretended to fan herself while mincing about, causing Nyota and Carol to laugh uproariously.

A simple sheath dress was lovely in its sleek elegance, but it just wasn't quite right, either. "Reminds me of something I wore to a club," she said. "I doubt this would be the right style for this kind of wedding." 

Then, the attendant brought out a fourth gown and it turned out to be a showstopper. It was a simple white satin A-line with an illusion sweetheart neckline and sheer long sleeves with touches of lace that covered the scars on Jamie's arms from the Klingon mess. (Bones had done a good job , but the Klingon weapons had some sort of nasty substance on them that meant some of the scars would never totally fade) It had almost no adornment except for beadwork and a few embroidered flowers at the wrists and neckline and the bottom of the modest train.

Jamie was speechless when she saw her own reflection in the mirror and judging by the "Wow!" and "Oh,my!" coming from Carol and Nyota, her friends really, really, liked it too.

"I think this is The One, girls, do you agree?" She asked, hopefully.

"Oh, yes," Nyota answered, "If you want it, go for it, honey".

"It fits so beautifully" Carol sighed, clasping her hands in excitement.

"It won't need much alteration, either,"added the bride, slowly revolving in front of the mirror. "Probably none at all if I wear heels. Oh, this is so gorgeous!"

Marge, the shop attendant was beaming ear to ear in approval. "Absolutely lovely, Ms. Kirk! Such a beautiful style on you!!" 

Jamie left the shop that day, feeling ebullient, despite the odd circumstances of the marriage. Carol and Nyota had found lovely bridesmaids dresses in soft shades of pink (Carol) and yellow (Uhura). Jamie had also purchased a pair of white satin open toed heels and a veil to complete her bridal look.

Afterwards, the three women got pizza to curb their hunger and talked over their discoveries for a long time, parting for the evening feeling triumphant.

When Jamie got home, she dragged her large garment bag into her house and collapsed on the sofa. She tapped out a message to Khan on her PADD. "I am the Queen of shopping! Dress and shoes bought and paid for! This bride's gonna blow your mind!"

A return message appeared while she rested her aching feet. "Of course you will, Princess. You've done it already."

She smiled and blushed. Noonien really could be a sweet talker. Even though they had only met weeks ago, Jamie had to admit she was becoming smitten with her arranged groom.


	6. Packing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamie packs and sorts and Khan gets sassy.

It was a dreary, rainy day one week and Jamie, with the help of Carol, Nyota, Khan, and Spock, was packing up her apartment. The ladies were working on packing up her wardrobe while the men were emptying her groaning bookshelves.

"I did not realize you had such an affinity for ancient Terran literature" commented Spock, carefully placing a copy of 'Around the World in Eighty Days' in a box beside 'Journey To the Center of the Earth'

Jamie paused on her way through the room with another box. "Yes I do. There's something about paper books that can't be matched by any PADD or digital device. I inherited a lot of these from my dad."

She picked up a battered copy of "The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" from the box Khan was packing. "I really loved this one. When I was a lonely, angry teen, I would read the stories out loud to myself in horrible English accents and imagine I was Dr. Watson. You would have found it highly atrocious, I'm sure" she winked at Khan, "but it got me through a lot of empty nights. I hope you have plenty of room for books, cause these are all coming with me." She patted 'The Lord Of The Rings' fondly.

Khan, who had been looking at her intently, resumed his duties and assured "No worries, Jamie. I share your fondness for literature and have an entire room devoted to books. There is plenty of space in our home."

"That's a relief to know. I come with bag and baggage of many types." And with these cryptic words Jamie was off to continue her clothes rummaging. Spock went back to piling books, unfazed by Jamie's revelations or whirlwind exit.

For a while, the only sounds heard were the slide of books, the squeaking of packing tape, and an occasional emphatic "Keep It!" or "That's gotta go!" from the women in in the other room. 

Presently, Jamie and her friends emerged with two garbage bags full. "Great job, guys," she exclaimed, eyeing the neatly packed and labeled boxes on her floor. "You even sorted them by genre! I'm impressed!"

"It was the most efficient method," responded Spock, "It appears you have been successful in organizing your clothing." He eyed the black bags in her hand.

"Yep. I can't believe how many clothes I've had stashed away. Three big boxes to take with me, and two big bags to dispose of." She dumped the bags by the front door.

"You're relieved everyone. Good work. " Jamie said in her best Captain voice.

"Thank you, Captain," said Khan, with a mock salute and a teasing smirk.

"Oohh, getting sassy, are we, Mr. Singh?" Jamie shot back.

"I'm only being an obedient soldier," he said affecting an innocent look. She sighed and turned to her friends.

"See what I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life? Whoever said augments have no fun or ability to be ornery was really, really, wrong."

Khan put his arm around her. "If you think I'm devious, just wait until you meet my family. I am considered uptight in our circle."

He winked at her. Oh, yeah, life with Noonien will not be boring at all, Jamie thought. NOT AT ALL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't my best, but I thought it should happen. The packing up and moving stuff often gets glossed over in stories. Thankfully, Jamie has friends to help her out.  
> I loved to read books out loud to myself a lot growing up so I had to put that in. And yes, I had to put in Sherlock Holmes :)


	7. Meeting Khan's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets some of Khan's "brothers" and they talk about the past.

The Sunday before the wedding, Khan invited Jamie to a quiet dinner with himself and two of his closest friends. They both knew it was time to talk about the hard things in their pasts and meeting his 'family' would be a way to ease into it.

Jamie arrived at the Augments temporary housing and was met by a burly bearded man who introduced himself as Daniel. He seemed quite pleased to meet her and welcomed her warmly.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Captain. You have made quite an impression on Khan already. He raves about your mind and beauty and no longer glares at the mention of marriage."

Jamie quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I can't imagine him 'raving' over anything. Too undignified."

Daniel chuckled. "Perhaps not. He does talk about you very positively, though. Speaking of which, here he comes!"

Khan and a wiry, sharp-eyed, bald man emerged from a nearby room, both oozing power and intelligence. Watching her fiancé closely, Jamie was surprised to see his face light up when he saw her, causing her heart to thump and she understood what Daniel meant.

"Hello, Jamie, I trust you had no difficulty in finding us?" He squeezed her hand in what was clearly meant to be a show of affection.

"None at all," she replied cheerfully, squeezing back. "Daniel here was telling me you're no longer dreading matrimony." He gaped for a second, and Jamie could have sworn his ears turned pink.

"No" he responded, "And neither are you." She dropped her eyes and blushed at the tone in his velvety voice. The devious rascal, turning his discomfiture onto her. His bald friend grinned at their awkward flirting.

"Well, well, so this is the famous Captain Jamie Kirk." He held out his hand. "My name is Ivan. I apologize for my leaders poor attempts at flirting. He is a bit out of practice after two and a half centuries."

Jamie laughed as she shook the offered hand. "It's always weird when you're courting someone you've only known for three weeks. He'll have many years to perfect his technique."

She winked impishly at Khan who sighed and took her hand. "Well, now that you've finished analyzing me, let us have dinner. Perhaps food will distract my nosy brothers." He aimed a pointed stare at Ivan.

Jamie greatly enjoyed that dinner. Sure, the spicy Indian food was good, and made Jamie's tastebuds dance for joy, but the stories the augments told were fascinating. How they had ruled earth with an iron fist, been overthrown which led to them being ousted and fleeing to outer space, awakened by Marcus, forced to be his war machines, then escaped and subsequently fought to remain free. She finally understood Khan's ferocity and desperation: the greedy head of Starfleet was trying to take away everything he held dear.

"Wow," she said at last, when they had finished, l knew there was a reason I couldn't stand Marcus. His lies go way deeper than I thought. On the other hand, I'm glad you weren't really the killing machines he wanted you to be. He made it sound like you massacred villages for the fun of it." She grimaced. "I hope his corruption gets thoroughly exposed."

"Don't we all" murmured Khan, eyes flashing, and then softening when she put her hand in his.

"Now It's my turn to tell you my story." Jamie spoke rather nervously, not taking her hand away. "It also involves an admiral--but a much better one. Honestly, if it wasn't for Admiral Pike, I would be dead or in jail right now."

She went on to tell the whole painful tale of her costly birth, lonely childhood, and angry young adulthood. "So basically, I joined Starfleet because Admiral Pike dared me to do better than my father. I'm sure you all know about the Nero saga and that led to me getting the Enterprise. And now, three years later, here we are: about to put a ring on it."

She took a breath, shaky with emotions and waggled her fourth finger, trying to lighten the mood.

"And such a pretty finger it is, too," murmured Khan, caressing said appendage. Jamie giggled. "I think your flirting skills are coming back very quickly, Noonien."

Ivan raised his brow. "I'd say they are. And he never lets anyone call him Noonien, so I would venture to guess he is unusually fond of you. I think Daniel and I will leave you in peace now, won't we?" His companion nodded, and they said their farewells.

Khan and Jamie adjourned to a cozy living room sofa shortly after. Jamie sank into the cushions and sighed with the release of the tension she'd felt most of the day.

"I can't believe it's only a week away. How do you ever really prepare for something like this? Marriage is such a serious step, and to do it with someone you've known for all of a month is well, scary."

"That's where the trust comes in, Princess." Khan said, wrapping an arm around her. "You know how seriously I take commitment and family, and I know how you value the same things, especially since they were denied you so long. There will be things we disagree on, but that's natural. We agree on the most important things. I trust you, Jamie. Will you trust me?"

He gently tipped her chin up so she had to look him in the eyes. "Yes", she whispered, eyes filled with hope, "I do". "Good" smiled Khan, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek, "Then we can both say 'I do' with a clear conscience. She blushed prettily and snuggled closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a scene were Jamie befriends Ami and Ana, two female augments in addition to the guys. However, it kept wandering off the track and I couldn't make it transition smoothly. Perhaps later I could write a fill in chapter for it.  
> Ivan is Russian and Daniel is African (I'm picturing him as the guy who was in Z for Zachariah with Chris Pine) At this time, most of the Augments, including Joachim, had not yet arrived. But they'll be at the wedding for sure.


	8. A test of trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets gifts-- and deals with a tricky situation

Wednesday was an impromptu bachelorette party/bridal shower put on by Carol and Nyota, with some assistance from Gaila. Jamie was highly entertained by the bridal trivia game and the hilarity that ensued during the build a dress out of tissue paper contest.

They shared laughs and memories over cake and punch and then it was time for gift opening. Most of them were girly mementoes and trinkets, but Carol gave her a beautiful journal and Nyota gave her a lovely photo album that was partially filled with pics from their days at the Academy and aboard the Enterprise.

Gaila, of course, provided a beautiful, luxurious set of nightwear in pale blue. "It matches your eyes," she said excitedly, as Jamie ran her fingers over the silky material, face feeling warm at the thought of her wedding night.

At the end of the afternoon, as she was lounging in the sunshine going through her gifts, her comm went off. She frowned. What in the world would Pike want?

"This is Kirk" she answered. "Jamie, we've got a situation." Uh-oh. That didn't sound good.

"What kind of situation?" she asked with trepidation.

"Someone trying to sabotage the treaty by insinuating you've been messing around on Khan and ripping your reputation to shreds in the process."

Jamie sighed. She should have expected this. "What did they do?"

"Released some salacious photos to the press. To anybody who doesn't know you, it looks.... very damning. We need to to get to headquarters right away before the media hounds invade your place. I'm sending Spock and Hendorff over to pick you up."

Pike sounded very tense and ticked off, which boded ill for the perpetrators.

"Has Noo-I mean Khan seen theses pictures?" Jamie asked nervously. He had told her he trusted her and this would definitely test that trust. She had started to fall for him and it would be crushing to suffer his rejection just as they'd started to make something good out of this. Goodness knows she had had enough of that in a different, but equally painful way from her mother. 

"Yes he has, but he's pretty calm about it. I think he's inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt. He told me he wouldn't make any statements until he'd heard your explanation."

"Thank goodness. So I assume I'll be giving a statement?"

"Yes." Pike responded," We'll have the press conference in an hour or so. Better grab your duffle bag in case you can't get back tonight."

"Yes, sir," answered Jamie, "I'll be ready and waiting."

"Good girl," Pike grinned briefly. "Marcus is about to lose his mind."

"I'm sure he is, sir. Kirk Out." Jamie signed off and went to grab her duffle or "runaway bag" that she kept packed for days when she needed to get away from the scrutiny and lay low for a while.

Soon Spock and Lieutenant Hendorff (otherwise known as Cupcake) arrived and whisked her away to headquarters. Together, they made an imposing barricade against the throngs of reporters trying to get at Jamie as they hurried her into the building.

She was ushered into Admiral Marcus' office, where the grim faced officers waited for her. Khan was sitting in the corner, looking surprisingly calm, not like he was about to call off the whole thing. Jamie took heart and faced the angry Admiral.

"Ms. Kirk, I hope you have a very good explanation for these....things." He gestured to three photos spread out on his desk. "It appears that someone has attempted to destroy the treaty by bringing evidence of misconduct and these pictures certainly do not look good for you."

Jamie looked at each one carefully and was by turns appalled, amused, embarrassed and relieved.

"Yes, sir there are very good ways to discredit this so called evidence. The first picture is clearly a photoshopped image. I have never been a stripper. They put my head on someone else's body. The second picture is certainly me, partying on shore leave, but it was taken long before the engagement, evidenced by the lack of scarring on my arms. The third picture is me with a man I dated briefly last year whom I haven't seen since last March. I assure you, I have no desire to be unfaithful to my intended or sabotage any treaty. When I give my word, I keep it." She looked Marcus full in the eye as she said it and he seemed to relax minutely.

"Mr. Singh, do you find this acceptable?" He asked, turning to Khan, who rose from his seat and came to stand beside Jamie.

"Yes, admiral, I do," answered the augment smoothly. "Jamie has shown no inclination to indulge in such behavior since our engagement and I also observed that the photos were either old or clearly faked. I trust her fully." He put his arm around her in a show of support. "The wedding will go on as planned."

After the brief press conference, Jamie escaped out a side door and sat down on a bench, emotionally drained. Why did people have to be so petty? Why couldn't reporters do some research? Why did everyone continue to harp on her past? It was a struggle she'd dealt with her whole career and would probably follow her until her dying day. Moving to Ceta Alpha V held more and more appeal to her right now.

"Jamie? Are you alright?" Khan sat down beside her and covered her hand with his.

"Just aggravated at reporters acting like I'm some sort of whore. One of my five major annoyances." She sighed and allowed him to draw her head to his shoulder. "Thank you for believing me, Noonien. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Perhaps not, but I do know that this wedding has become much more than a treaty to me. You are a wonderful woman, Jamie Teresa Kirk and I look forward to being your husband."

Jamie's breath hitched at the look he gave her. His eyes were looking almost green in their earnestness. Yep, she was more than smitten by now. Overwhelmed by this realization, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind."Noonien, you have such gorgeous eyes, did you know that?"

"I've not been told so", he replied, eyes crinkling in a grin.

"Well, they are," Jamie declared, then went on shyly, "And....um...I'm looking forward to the wedding, too." She couldn't quite say the l-word yet, but he got the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was HARD. But I did it. Doesn't BC have beautiful eyes?


	9. Wedding Morning Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Khan settle their nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end!! About Two more chapters and an epilogue and this thing will be finished. Hope you've enjoyed it so far.

After the craziness of the past few days, Jamie woke up on her wedding day smiling. She had slept much better than she thought she would and felt fairly calm, considering what was about to happen. She got up and slipped into her running pants and a thin jacket. On an impulse, she grabbed her PADD and sent a message to Khan.

"Are you superstitious?" She typed, knowing he was awake and had been for some time since Augments didn't need much sleep. The device quickly chimed with a reply. 

"No. Did you want to talk?"

"Yes. I'm going to take a run to the park and visit the memorial one last time. Meet me there? "

"Of course. Are you well?"

"Mostly. Just need some reassuring. This is happening so fast. See you in fifteen minutes?"

"Will do, beautiful."

Jamie blushed a little at the endearment as she left a note for her friends and headed out the door. The sun had just come up and it promised to be a lovely day. As she jogged along, she took the time to soak in the familiar sights around her. In 16 hours or so, she'd be on a starship leaving this all behind, on her way to a new home on a new planet.

She saw Khan waiting for her as she approached the bench in front of the memorial. He was standing in front of her dads plaque, apparently lost in thought.

"Hey" she said, somewhat breathlessly, partly from running and partly from the sight of his muscular self, well displayed in the tight black clothes he wore. "You always look this good first thing in the morning?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "I am somewhat particular when it comes to grooming habits", he admitted, drawing her over to a bench." It is a source of great amusement to my family."

She grinned back at him. "Well, I hop you can tolerate messy me for the rest of your life. I'm a walking disaster in the morning."

A lovely one, though" he said, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled and they sat in silence for a moment. The sunlight glinted off off the marble monument and the bronze plaques honoring George Kirk and Richard Robau.

"I wonder what Dad would say about all this if he was here." Jamie wondered aloud.

"The War or the wedding?" Khan queried.

"The wedding." Jamie smiled at him. "I know he'd hate this war from what my mom's told me about him. He would have had a serious talk with you before he let me agree to this--maybe give you the protective dad threats."

"Very likely," agreed Khan with amusement, "and I would have assured him that I would treat his daughter with the respect and love she deserves and that I am already very fond of her." He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

Jamie blushed at the look he gave her, but responded unhesitatingly. "I know I'm quite taken with you, probably since the day you rescued me. But the fear that went with it is gone and its full on falling in love."

He held her a bit closer and they fell silent again, broken only by Jamie's watch alarm beeping, telling her it was time to head back.

"That's my cue to head home so the bridesmaids don't start panicking," she sighed, slowly extricating herself. "If I'm late, then I will have something to fear--an enraged Nyota Uhura.Thank you for agreeing to this. You probably have a million things to do, too."

Khan stood up with her, still holding her hand. "It was my pleasure, Jamie. Too be truthful, I needed this as much as you did."

Jamie stepped back, feigning shock. "What? Augments get nervous? Unheard of!!!"

"Yes", he said dryly, pretending to look pained at the admission, "try not to spread it around. It would lessen my fearsome aura."

Jamie laughed and kissed him goodbye (on the cheek). "See you at the altar, then, hot stuff."

With that, she was off again down the trail, leaving a bemused Khan to make his way back home, wondering about the quirks of that woman and what other odd endearments she would bestow on him during their marriage.


	10. Final preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready for the wedding

Jamie returned from her run/rendezvous with Khan much refreshed, but barely got through the door, Carol and Uhura quickly steered her to the shower, barely refraining from interrogating her. Afterwards, she lounged in her robe, taking her time to eat a solid breakfast. Carol had been given special orders by Bones to make sure she ate enough.

"He said he doesn't want to have to deal with your unconscious self at all today."

Jamie chuckled over her bowl of fruit. "I did put that poor man through a lot over the years. He's going to be downright bored when I'm gone." She slyly grinned at her friend. "I trust you'll keep him from missing me too much.

Carol smiled and turned pink. She and Bones had started dating last year and were the epitome of an adorable couple. Jamie hoped they worked out, goodness knows they both deserved to be happy after the wringer life had put them through.

After the leisurely breakfast, their beauty rituals began. Jamie's nails were carefully painted (pale pink on the fingers and hot pink on the toes) then her hair was blow dried and styled in an elegant French braid tuck. It was old-fashioned, but it fit the simple elegance theme of Jamie's dress and wouldn't come undone easily. Then the makeup went on, just enough to emphasize her blue eyes and keep her from looking like a ghost.

Early preparations complete, they made the short trip via hovercar to Starfleet headquarters, where the ceremony would take place.

As she walked down the halls, carrying her garment bag and suitcase, she saw many augments standing around talking to Starfleet officers in rather friendly fashion, a sight that made her feel that there was hope for mankind. She recognized Daniel in the hallway and waved cheerily at him. Wow, he was rocking that suit all right.

"Does your commander look as good as you do in a tux?", she questioned playfully. He grinned back at her. "Oh, I can assure you he does, captain. Much more so. I cannot match his regal air."

She grinned. "Send him my regards. I'm going to go get beautiful."

"I will, Miss Jamie, see you soon." He smiled at her and they parted, Jamie turning down another hallway and entering the small room where she would be changing into her dress.

When they unzipped the bag that held her wedding gown, the shimmery fabric once again elicited oohs and admiring exclamations from the girls as Jamie slipped into it.

Carol carefully zipped her up and she and Nyota worked together to fasten the buttons. For the crowning achievement, a delicate veil was pinned in her blonde braid, flowing out past her waist. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of delicate filigree teardrop shaped earrings given to her by her aunt.

Bridal array complete, Jamie carefully perched on a stool while her friends changed into their gowns. Carol looked lovely in her strapless pink chiffon gown and Nyota was stunning in her one shoulder yellow number.

"Ready to rock the runway...or aisle in this case, ladies?" Nyota asked, inspecting herself in the mirror. 

"I think so." Jamie clasped her shaking hands together and took several deep breaths. She wondered if Khan was feeling nervous too.

"The guys will be here soon, and Leonard promised to distract you." Carol promised, lightly massaging the tension in Jamie's shoulders.

"Thank goodness. I could really use a dose of Bones' bad jokes right about now." Jamie smiled weakly.

Ten minutes before the ceremony, there was a knock on the door and three dress uniformed officers entered at Jamie's "come in."

"Hey, Chris, Hey, Spock, Hey, Bones," she greeted, getting up and embracing her good friend. "You doing okay, Jamie-girl?"asked Bones, looking at her affectionately.

"I am now that you guys are here. Please tell me it's going to be okay." She looked at Chris imploringly. He put his arm around her and looked her in the eye.

"Jamie Teresa Kirk, I know you love the man, and I'm pretty sure he loves you, too. You'll be okay once you're up there holding his hands. You're absolutely stunning, by the way."

"Yep. No fainting allowed, today. I have hyposprays." Bones' words brought a reluctant smile to her face. "You all look amazing, ladies." He eyed Carol in a most un doctorly way that made her smile and pinch him. "Even Spock agrees."

"Indeed, Doctor. Very pleasing." He almost smiled, admiring Nyota. "It would appear, though, that we must find our seats before the ceremony begins."

Bones and Spock departed after more compliments and encouragement for the ladies, and Jamie picked up her bouquet of multicolored roses and took the arm Chris held out to her. "Let's do this girls. Time to put a ring on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!! I'm really excited about this.


	11. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knot gets tied.

Khan did indeed look regal and downright stunning when Jamie made her walk down the aisle. Her heart stuttered a bit at the look he was giving her, standing there tall and proud in his tuxedo.

"The man can really wear a suit", thought the bride, staring openly at her gorgeously clad husband-to-be. He looked a bit awed by her as well, with visible affection appearing in his Aqua eyes when she finally reached him.

Chris' prediction was right: she did feel better once she stood beside him with her arm in his, though there was a bittersweet emotion under the surface as she looked around Starfleet grounds for the last time. Someone had gone to a great deal of trouble to decorate the ceremony site lavishly. Flowers and tulle and ribbons were everywhere, much more than she'd imagined for a political wedding, but it made her happy, somehow.

The ceremony was formal and simple, but they honestly meant every word of their vows, which was kind of a miracle, considering where they'd started thought Jamie, smiling at her groom as he slipped the ring on her finger. (Were those rubies embedded in the gold band? She'd have to ask him later) She took the time to admire his strong, slender, hand as she slid his wedding band on.

They were pronounced husband and wife and Noonien proceeded to melt her with that first kiss. How one person could express so much passion in one brief touch of the lips, Jamie was unable to guess. "Superior beings, indeed", she thought dazedly.

When she opened her eyes again, he was grinning at her and there were actual wolf whistles coming from the Augments (and probably Sulu and Scotty, too). "Are your brothers and sisters usually this rowdy?",she whispered in his ear.

"They're only just getting started, Jamie," he answered with a smirk. "Wait until the reception and then they will really "let loose", so to speak. We do everything with ten times the normal vigor, and that includes celebrating."

Afterward, there was much mingling and hugging and laughing and crying as Jamie was surrounded by her friends. Many of the Augments were quite friendly and paid her lovely compliments, also expressing their delight that the commander was less aloof and irritable these days thanks to her.

As the line dwindled down, Jamie spotted someone she never expected to see. "Mom?" she whispered in disbelief as Winona neared her. Her eyes filled with tears and she rushed over and embraced her. "Hey, honey," Winona whispered, equally emotional, "you look so beautiful."

Jamie sniffled. "How did you get here? I thought they wouldn't give you leave."

"I twisted some arms and called in favors," her mom said, looking her all over. "I've missed too much of your life, already and there was no way in the universe I would miss your wedding day. The shuttle was just barely on time to get to the ceremony, otherwise I would have been helping you and offering advice."

Winona smiled and gently smoothed down a rumpled edge of her daughter's veil.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mom," Jamie said, voice trembling for the first time.

Jamie grinned and took her over to Noonien, who seemed to be in a discussion with Spock.

"Noonien, come meet my mom." Jamie implored, grabbing him by the hand. He looked surprised, but followed her over and Jamie made the introductions.

"So Mr. Singh, you seem to genuinely care for my daughter," Winona told the augment. "That's remarkable, considering you only met last month."

"It does sound preposterous," Khan admitted, "but your daughter has a very winning personality and a caring heart in addition to her obvious beauty. We spent a lot of time together during that month in which I discovered those facts. She did not want us to remain strangers and neither did I."

"Well, judging by that kiss, you certainly aren't strangers." She teased, nudging Jamie who blushed but only looked more radiant.

"I told Admiral Marcus, if he was going to marry you off like that, he'd better give me leave to be here. The old coot didn't like that and made me wait till the last second. But here we are and I'm keeping you from your party."

Jamie couldn't contain her smile at the reception that evening. She danced with Noonien(a truly blissful experience; the man danced like an angel) reconnected with her mother, ate decadent cake, and laughed at the antics of augments, who were celebrating with gusto and fervor, like Noonien had told her.

With a gleam in her eyes she tossed her bouquet which landed in the arms of a very surprised Carol, much to Jamie's satisfaction. She winked at Bones afterward, who rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

By the time they made their getaway, Jamie was in a state of happy exhaustion. She didn't protest when Khan carried her aboard ship to his quarters.

"Goodness, you're strong," she murmured, staring up at his face.

"And you're incredibly beautiful," he answered setting her down on the bed and looking his fill.

She pulled him down beside her and wrapped herself around him. "I love you, Noonien. We're finally off on our grand journey together."

And much later that night, snuggled together under the covers, he gently kissed his sleeping wife's temple and thought what a great journey it was, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off they go into the sunset......  
> This was so much fun. I had written out a rough draft on paper that ended up getting vastly cut down and changed, but it helped greatly. One more little epilogue chapter before I wrap this thing up.


	12. Fluffy Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only fluffy epilogue. Jamie teases Khan about bedhead.

Khan: (in his deep, sexy, morning voice) "Good Morning, Beautiful"

Jamie: (stretches and yawns) "Morning, Your Majesty" (reaches up to stroke his hair) 

Khan: "Why are you ruffling my hair?" (raises eyebrow)

Jamie: "The Great Khan has bed head!! It's so cute!"

Khan: (extremely dignified) "I do not"

Jamie: "Do too!"

Khan: "Do not."

Jamie: "Do Too.....mph!"(Long pause for thorough smooching)

Khan: (smugly) "I win" ( grins evilly at her disheveled state)

Jamie: (makes pouty face) "Whatever. I still think you're adorable with your hair flopping in your eyes" (Ruffles said hair again)

Khan: (sighs and nuzzles her neck) "You, dear, are intoxicating."

Jamie: (squirms in delight) "I thought you said augments couldn't get drunk."

Khan: (whispering) "Not on alcohol" (kiss)

Jamie: (snuggles closer) "I'm flattered, but it's not fair how you look so hot first thing in the morning, and I'm a frizzy mess."

Khan: "Not true. I also maintain that I do NOT have bedhead." 

Jamie: (giggling) "Well, I'll just help it along a bit." (Ruffles his hair violently)

Khan: (growling) "Oh, there will be steep consequences now!" 

Jamie: (grinning innocently) "Yeah? What kind of consequences?" (Bats eyelashes)

Khan. "This" (proceeds to pin her down and kisses the living daylights out of her) 

30 minutes later

Jamie: (dreamily and blissed out) "I love those kind of consequences." (She falls back asleep cuddled up to him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end. Whew! If you'd like a fill in chapter to expound on something let me know and I'll see what I can do. I can't write smut, though.


	13. Imminent Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Jamie and Khan prepare for a visit from the Enterprise--and the Stork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. That wasn't the end, after all. This is mostly dialogue set six years after the main story. I couldn't not include it.

Our little snippet begins six years after the we left the newlyweds on their way to the Augment Colony. Jamie and Khan have built a happy life together and occasionally travel on diplomatic missions. In fact, they even spent a semester guest teaching at the academy.  
The Enterprise is concluding it's five year mission and is about to enter the orbit of the augments planet as they receive a communication from the colony.  
When Uhura connects them a familiar couple appears onscreen.  
Jamie is seated in a comfy armchair, obviously great with child. Khan is seated nearby, watching her affectionately. 

Jamie: "Hi guys! How's life on the Enterprise?"

Captain Spock: "We are well and the crew is performing admirably."

Jamie: "That's good to hear. Has our silver Lady recovered from the incident with the Klingons?"

Scotty(with great enthusiasm): "Indeed, she has, Jamie girl, humming like a top. At this rate, we'll make it to your place well before the wee one arrives."

Jamie(smiling down at her swollen tummy): "I hope so. I really want Bones to be here for the birth. The augment doctors have been very good, but it'll be nice to have him grumping at me. By the way, Bones, you've survived an entire five year mission! I'm very proud."

Bones (snorts): "Barely. Solid ground is sounding very appealing right now. (Switches to concerned Doctor voice) How are you getting along with the pregnancy? Khan taking good care of you?"

Jamie: (Shoots a tender glance at Khan) "Other than normal third trimester discomfort, I'm doing okay. Noonien is an adorable doting daddy-to-be. He's remarkably patient when I'm having a meltdown (which is frequently) and he gives a mean foot rub." (Sticks out her swollen foot for a demonstration) 

Khan: (Shakes his head and begins to rub) "I aim to please, love."

Spock: blushes green and looks awkwardly away from the public display of affection

Jamie: (sighs and relaxes, winking at her husband) "Yeah, it's really uncomfortable being the size of a small planetoid, but having a studly husband helps. 

Bones: (face palms) "Okay, we get the point. No need to give us diabetes."

Uhura: "Jamie, we're putting together a giant gift box for you. We found lots of cute stuff for you and baby boy."

Jamie: "Aww, thanks, guys. I hope there are some tiny starship onesies in there. Between you and the shower Noonien's people threw me, this little guy(pats stomach) is not going to lack for much." 

Khan: (seriously) "No, he will not."

Jamie: (decisively) "He Will know he's loved and wanted." 

Bones:  
"You're gonna be a great mom, Jamie, and that kid's gonna have fantastic genes."

Khan: (Somewhat smugly) "Naturally, Doctor" 

Jamie: (grabs Khan's hand and places it on her belly)  
"Yep, judging by the way he's kicking me, he's got superhuman strength, alright."

Spock (blushing again):  
"Fascinating."

Gaila (blowing a kiss):  
"You look beautiful, darling! Such a pretty maternal glow." 

Jamie:(laughs)  
"Thank you, sweet Gaila. It took me months to acquire. Before, I was just pasty pale from puking all the time. Ouch!" (She squirms and makes a face, frantically looking at Khan)

Bones: "Did he nail you in the bladder?" (Tries to hide a grin)

Khan: "It appears so" (assists Jamie to her feet) "Captain, you and your crew will be welcomed when you arrive. If you will excuse us, we must sign off for now."

Jamie: (sheepish face) "Bye, guys."

Uhura: (grinning) "See you soon, Mrs. Singh."


End file.
